


Sorpresa post-doccia

by Dentelle_Blanche



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentelle_Blanche/pseuds/Dentelle_Blanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry indicò subito la televisione e Louis si diede dell'idiota all'aver lasciato acceso a quell'ora. Ma, sul serio, non si aspettava uno scenario simile post-doccia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa post-doccia

Era l'una di notte, gli unici rumori all'interno della villetta erano il pedante ticchettio dell'orologio regalato da nonna Johanna e uno strano sottofondo di ansimi e urla di piacere.   
Louis, come solito, aveva lasciato la televisione accesa intanto che si occupava della correzione dei compiti dei suoi alunni di seconda elementare. Aveva poi lasciato tutto sul tavolo, concedendosi una lunga doccia calda, approfittando che il piccolo Harry fosse a letto già da un po'. Canticchiava tranquillo sotto la doccia e, mai nella vita, avrebbe immaginato ciò che lo stava aspettando in soggiorno.   
Harry aveva dieci anni, un bambino in piena crescita certo, ma rispetto ai suoi compagni era molto meno maturo. I rami mossi dal vento lo avevano fatto svegliare e trovando la luce accesa al piano inferiore, subito decise di correre dal papà. Prese per mano il suo orsetto di peluche e lo trascinò con sé fuori dalla coperta con i gattini, inforcando le pantofoline rosa a forma di coniglietto che aveva tanto chiesto al papà per Natale.   
Scese le scale assonnato, sfregando il pugno chiuso contro l'occhio stanco e si guardò intorno, senza trovare il papà Louis.   
Il suono della doccia però lo avvertì di dove si trovasse. Stava per entrare in cucina quando un urlo strano lo fece trasalire; non era di paura, affatto. Si avvicinò al divano e confuso iniziò a fissare il ragazzo in televisione, mentre ondeggiava il bacino su quello di un altro ed insieme facevano strani suoni e gemiti. Si aggrappò al divano e continuò a fissare la scena, sentendo poi qualcosa di strano tra le mutandine blu dei Puffi. Trattenne il labbro tra i denti iniziando ad imitare il movimento di quel ragazzo, schiudendo poi le labbra, ansimando appena. Decise poi di salire sul divano, mettendosi a cavalcioni dell'angolo del cuscino, iniziando a strusciarsi con il pisellino a indurirsi e fargli stranamente male.   
Continuava a strusciarsi sulla stoffa del cuscino ma non era uguale a come si muovevano quei due in televisione.   
Era così concentrato su ciò che facevano quei due che non si era accorto della presenza del padre congelato poco fuori dal bagno a fissarlo sconvolto.   
Aveva ancora i capelli umidi e il corpo coperto da un solo asciugamano stretto sui fianchi.   
《Harry! Cosa stai combinando?!》 E Louis ci provò a non risultare una checca isterica anche in quella occasione, ma strillare in quel modo poco virile era stata l'unica reazione che era riuscito ad esternare dopo essersi impietrito senza parole.   
Non provava orrore, no. Era sconvolto, confuso, spaventato e...era eccitazione quella? Il bambino sussultò alla voce del padre e si morse le labbra, alzando il viso su di lui, con le guance completamente rosse.   
《Guarda cosa fanno papi, guarda!》 Harry indicò subito la televisione e Louis si diede dell'idiota all'aver lasciato acceso a quell'ora. Ma, sul serio, non si aspettava uno scenario simile post-doccia.   
《Har, amore, quelle sono cose per i grandi, non dovresti imitare quel genere di cose.》 il tono di Louis cercava di sembrare pacato, mentre avvicinandosi al divano lo sguardo non si riuscì a trattenere dallo scivolare sul corpo del figlio, ancora a cavallo del cuscino.   
《Ma papi...perché mi sento così strano?》   
《Strano come?》 Louis si impose di voltarsi, spegnendo subito la televisione, tornando a fissare il minore.   
《Qui papi..senti, senti come è strano!》 Il ricciolino lasciò la presa delle cosce sul cuscino e si alzò in piedi sul divano, prendendo velocemente la mano di Louis ed appoggiandosela sull'intimità.   
Gli occhi del papà strabuzzarono, le pupille più dilatate e il bassoventre a farsi sentire con una fitta bollente. Facendo leva su tutto il proprio autocontrollo, ritrasse la mano, guardando il piccolo negli occhi. 《Harry!》 Quest'ultimo si morse le labbra e si appoggiò al petto nudo e liscio del papà, sporgendo il labbro infriore. 《Devi sgridarmi papi? Devi mettermi in castigo?》   
《S-sì》 annuì appena l'uomo, deglutendo più volte sentendosi la gola secca.   
《E mi devi sculacciare come quel signore in tv papi? Ha detto che era stato tanto cattivo e lo avrebbe sculacciato.》 Iniziò a bisbigliare il piccolo, mordendosi le labbra. 《Guarda, si era messo così sulle sue gambe》 e il piccolo si mise a quattro zampe sul divano, sporgendo per bene il suo piccolo sederino tondo, guardando il papà. 《Però loro erano nudi nudi papino.》   
Un gemito frustrato abbandonò le labbra di Louis che si portò una mano tra le cosce, coperte dalla morbida spugna dell'asciugamano. L'erezione che era scaturita da tutto quello gli faceva così male.   
《E tu vuoi essere punito così, amore? Vuoi che papino ti faccia il culetto rosso?》   
Harry annuì appena, con ancora il pisellino indurito tra le mutandine.   
《Togliti i vestiti amore, fa il bravo》 Louis si sedette sul divano, le cosce divaricate e l'erezione a creare una protuberanza oltre l'asciugamano. Il ricciolino si alzò subito e si liberò delle pantofoline e del pigiamino, togliendo poi anche le mutandine, mettendosi a gattoni sulle gambe del papà, sporgendo il sedere. 《Così va bene papino?》 《Oh piccolo, sei bravissimo》 Louis si leccò le labbra, portando la mano destra sulla natica piccola e soda del piccolo, massaggiandola piano.   
《Il mio bambino è stato cattivo, vero Harry? Sei stato cattivo?》 E mentre parlava allontanò la mano dalla sua pelle, colpendola subito dopo, con un leggero schiaffo.   
Quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un gemito abbandonò le sue labbra, stringendo sotto le dita sottili l'asciugamano alla vita del papà.   
《Rispondi amore, sei stato un bambino cattivo?》 e ripetendo la domanda, un altro schiaffo colpì la dolce natica del piccolo che ansimò, annuendo subito. 《S-sì papino, sì! Sono stato cattivo papi.》 Il sesso di Louis pulsava sotto l'asciugamano, mentre continuava a sculacciare il piccolo Harry, arrossandogli la natica.   
Quel bruciore che Harry sentiva non era affatto così doloroso, gli stava stranamente piacendo e anche al suo pisellino a quanto pareva.  
Contro il ventre sentiva poi qualcosa premere, qualcosa di gonfio e duro.   
《Papi...papino, togli l'asciugamano...mi punge.》  
Louis sospirò in effetti aveva bisogno di liberarsi dalla spugna di cotone che gli circondava la vita, voleva sentirsi libero, contro la pelle del proprio figlio.  
《Mettiti vicino a me piccolo e togli l'asgiugamano al tuo papino》  
Il ricciolinò annuì, sfiorandosi la natica bollente e rossa, spostandosi accanto al papà, mordendosi le labbra.   
Afferrò poi con le sue manine il lembo dell'asciugamano, tirandolo così da farlo aprire, mostrando la grossa e svettante erezione di Louis.  
《Papino, è così grosso il tuo pisellino!》 Le labbra color ciliegia del piccolo erano schiuse dalla sorpresa, continundo a fissare il membro eccitato del maggiore, allunando una mano per accarezzarlo, lentamente.   
《Oh amore, è perché il tuo papà è eccitato. Sei eccitato anche tu Har, guarda.》 e divaricando di più le gambe, così da lasciargli maggior accesso al proprio sesso, Louis allungò una mano tra le gambine del bambino, sfiorandogli con il pollice il pene eretto e di modeste dimensioni per la sua età.  
Il minore ansimò, inarcandosi sotto quel tocco, mordendosi le labbra.   
《Papino...papino, quelli in tv facevano una cosa strana...》 senza timore Harry si arrampicò sul bacino del papà, sedendosi su di esso, guardando Louis sospirare alla propria presenza sul suo bacino.  
《E cosa facevano piccolo? Qualcosa che vuoi fare anche tu?》  
Harry annuì, mordendosi le labbra legando le braccia esili attorno al suo collo.  
《Uno era sdraiato sul pancino e c'era l'altro sopra che si muoveva su di lui papino, così》 e subito Harry iniziò a muovere il bacino, avanti e indietro sull'erezione di Louis, strappandogli un gemito.  
Il maggiore aveva capito bene di cosa stesse parlando e si alzò velocemente dal divano, stringendo il piccolo al proprio petto, portandolo verso le scale.  
《Ora lo andiamo a provare, mh? Papà ti farà provare quel gioco nel lettone, così sarai comodo.》  
Subito il ricciolino annuì e si fece trasportare fino nella camera da letto, dove Louis lo adagiò dolcemente sul letto.  
《Ora mettiti come quel ragazzo che hai viso amore, fammi vedere come sei bravo》 ed Harry non se lo fece ripetere due volte, sdraiandosi sopra le lenzuola fresche con la pancia, rabbrividendo appena.  
《Ora papi ti farà stare tanto bene amore, va bene? Ti fidi del tuo papino?》 e intanto che parlava Louis frugava nel cassetto del comodino, estraendo il flaconcino del lubrificante.  
《Adesso rilassati amore, non avere paura》 Louis spremette una buona dose di lubrificante sulle dita e, dopo aver separato le natiche al bambino, iniziò ad accarezzare il solco tra esse, facendo una leggera ma costante pressione sul suo piccolo anello di muscoli.   
Con cura si preoccupò di massaggiarlo, di renderlo ben umido.   
Si godette ogni gemito ed ansimo del proprio bambino, sentendosi letteralmente impazzire.   
Senza avvertirlo, ma comunque cautamente, intrufolò l'indice oltre il suo anello di muscoli, penetrandolo.  
《A-Ah...papi》gemette il piccolo, stringendo con forza le coperte sotto le dita, mordendosi le labbra.   
《Ssh, tranquillo tesoro, va tutto bene, ora passa》e lentamente iniziò a muovere il dito tra le sue carni, accarezzandole con il dito, mentre queste si stringevano attorno ad esso.  
Dopo diversi movimenti il piccolo iniziò a sentirsi invadere dal piacere e prese a strusciarsi sul letto, mugolando.  
《Ancora papino...ancora ancora》  
E Louis preso dall'eccitazione accontentò il suo bambino, aggiungendo un altro dito e muovendoli più velocemente in lui, con l'erezione tra le gambe a farlo impazzire.  
《Papà è così eccitato amore, lo sai? Vuoi fare stare bene anche papi tu vero?》  
Ed Harry annuì perché amava il suo papà e desiderava farlo stare bene e continuare a giocare in quel modo con lui.  
《Vuoi sentire papino in te amore? Come quelli in tv?》  
《S-sì papi...per favore....per favore》  
E Louis era ubriaco dal piacere, il suo bambino lo stava facendo impazzire come mai.  
Tolse le dita dalla sua piccola apertura e la leccò avidamente, inumidendola e sentendo il ricciolino urlare dal piacere.   
Si spalmò per bene il lubrificante sull'erezione e la guidò tra i muscoli del piccolo che si irrigidì ed urlò ancora.   
Strinse le mani sulle coperte e cercò di assimilare quella nuova sensazione che non sembrava del tutto dolorosa.   
《A-ah..ma papi...papi è così grosso...》  
Louis si sarebbe voluto spingere violentemente nel suo bambino, l'erezione era dura e possente, gli faceva male tanto fosse eccitato.   
《Hai visto come piaci al tuo papino piccolo? Mi fai impazzire Harry, sei così bravo per me.》  
Ed Harry era felice di quelle parole, di sentirsi elogiare in quel modo dal suo papà.   
《Papino...muoviti come in tv papino.. ti prego gioca con me.. gioca》e non servì altro a Louis per iniziare a muoversi in lui, spingendosi subito con un buon ritmo ferrato, gemendo il nome del figlio, accarezzandogli il corpo.  
Padre e figlio stavano godendo insieme sul letto del primo, non si sentiva altro che gemiti, ansimi, e lo schiocco delle loro carni ad unirsi.  
Ad Harry quasi girava la testa dal piacere, il suo pisellino bruciava, mentre le spinte di Louis lo facevano sfregare sulle coperte.   
《P-papi..non riesco...i-io..》nemmeno riusciva a parlare e raggiunse così l'orgasmo, il suo primo orgasmo, proprio sotto il corpo del papà.   
Louis avvertì la propria erezione venir stretta dalle sue carni contratte e con poche altre spinte venne sulle natiche del piccolo, reggendo il sesso duro e pulsante per marchiare il corpo del bambino con il proprio seme.  
Con il respiro corto e pensate si appoggiò accanto al bambino, guardandolo con le guance meravigliosamente rosse e le labbra ciliegia appena schiuse per calmare i battiti del cuoricino.  
《Papino siamo stati più bravi a giocare di quelli in tv?》ed il tono così innocente di Harry fece ridere rocamente Louis che annuì, prendendo poi in braccio con cura, baciandogli la fronte.  
《Vieni, andiamo a fare il bagnetto amore.》


End file.
